


4:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a sunny afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell defeated two Smallville villains.
Kudos: 1





	4:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was a sunny afternoon when Reverend Amos Howell defeated two Smallville villains and eventually finished running errands for his family.

THE END


End file.
